Corpse Party - An Uncovered Story
by Chocoboeater1
Summary: (I suck at Summaries by the way. XD!) Hey! you know what, I just recently started becoming a fan of Corpse Party so I decided to start my very own story about an Idea I had not to long ago! Hope you enjoy! Nenji...Kita...Cody...Kain...Izumi...They, they will never be the same again? Will they? not after the encounter with Heavenly Host Elementary!


BA! I really need to work on my other stories...STOP. MAKING. NEW. ONES!

ANYHOW! I plan on actually FINISHING this one. Corpse Party! Sa...uh...something rather. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy, the first chapter is mainly a, INTRODUCTION of MY OC's. This is also mostly OC based, so...I might make the deaths A LOT more...gory then normal. XD! (As if...lol.) Well, as I said, enjoy!

_**Chapter one - Kisaragi Academy**_

_**It was a rainy evening...just like this one. The kindly teacher lost her footing, and she thubmbled, and she fell, and she died.**_

**"AHhhhh!" **One of my classmates yelled during the story, gripping onto another one of my classmates.

Rough start I guess...start a story that has a death at the very beginning. Not that it scared me or anything...but still, Izumi needs to think about us and warn us BEFORE starting a death tale.

**"Geez Kita, I didn't think you'd get scared that easily." **That was our class rep, Cody. His dad was American, and his mom was Japanese. Though, I never knew the story on why they named him Cody...English name and Japanese last name? That would make more sense...

Kita glared at Cody, sighed and looking away, blushing in embarrassment. **"I-I! It was a reaction!" **she insisted. He laughed quietly. **"Right right. Well, your reaction was why to soon. You'd think that your reaction would wait until other parts of the story. 'Yoshie Shinozaki' right?" **He asked Izumi. And she nodded. **"Correct." **she said with a smile. **"I can stop here, for Towaguzu's sake." **she added with a slight smirk. Though, not really noticeable.

I stare at her as she said my last name. **"What do you mean, 'My sake'? I wasn't scared at all." **I said simply, looking to the side. She sighed. **"Hmm, still, you sometimes get pretty scared at my stories..." **I sigh deeply. **"You mean the 'horror rep' of Kisaragi stories? You learn them from her, so I don't think you can say 'My' stories." **Some people in this class, 2-6, get me really annoyed sometimes. Though, Izumi isn't one of them...she still gets on my nerves.

She nodded and smiled. **"Right, right. But still, you do freak out a lot during them. But..." **she sighed. **"I guess more so for Shinohuru." **she said, looking at Kita. Kita lowered her head. **"S-Sorry! I just wasn't expecting a...death that soon..."** she tried to reassure everyone that she would be alright.

I'm Nenji Towaguzu. A 17 year old student at Kisaragi Academy. Its kinda like, two schools in one. High school, and Junior High. Currently, Izumi Nakashi and Kain Hozumoto are having their last year here. They are leaving to go the a new country...though, I'd hate to see them go. All of us will, but I will mostly miss Izumi out of them both. I wasn't really on a good friendship scale with Kain...We often get into fights, inside and outside of school. We do get in trouble, but for some reason I always pin the blame on myself, so Kain gets off free, with little punishment.

Our class rep, Cody Kishigawa, is the free spirited leader of our group. Its his last year also, but he is gonna apply for a job here in this town, so we will get to see him again a lot, for another year. Next year, is my last. I kinda have a crush on Kita Shinohuru, but she doesn't ever seem to notice or WANT to see why I act so differently around her then anyone else...Its the culture festival today, and we just finished with our theme. We had spare time, so Izumi wanted to tell us a story she got from Ayumi Shinozaki. As for Kita...she clings to Cody a lot, I can see that she likes him a lot. Hell, I even asked her about it and she brushed it off with a blush and a wave of the hand.

You'd think I would make a move and tell her how I feel...but...I never was the 'Best' at just going up and explaining something like that. One, fear of rejection...two, I don't want our friendship to break if there is a rejection...Anyhow, I made a promise to myself that I would tell her after everything today, and yes, in front of the whole class. But...maybe I should make my feelings known now...I might never get the chance to speak to her alone. And I know for a fact that Cody likes someone else...he even told me.

Sure, it might be cruel...but I was kinda happy he liked someone else. That made it far easier to ask Kita...Telling her about Cody's feelings...was the harder part, mostly when me and Cody are best friends.

**"Hey, you okay? Nenji?" **I didn't even realize I was being talked to, crap...Damn me and my space outs. **"W-What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, Cody...Mind if I talk to you for a moment?" **I asked, part of me hoping he would say no. He stood up and nodded. **"Okay." **He said, smiling and walking outside of the classroom with me.

He turned and faced me, a serious look on his face. **"Alright, spill."** he said out of the blue. I simply sighed and blushed a bit. **"I am...planning on telling Kita...I want to know what you think...?" **There, I said it. No turning back now! He looked completely confused, until his face brightened up a bit. **"Tell her you like her, a lot? Nenji, you realize, and I am not trying to me mean here but...you have a low chance of a good answer." **He didn't want to see his best friend saddened by rejection, but if he was hell bent on this...I wont interfere.

I gulped, and looked away. **"I-I know...but I feel if I don't do this now...I'll never get another chance." **Yes, it was a little feeling...but it was strong enough that it kinda made me...feel a bit sick. He nodded and smiled, placing a hand on his hip. **"Then go for it, if you think you should now. I'll be waiting." **He said, turning and waving, walking back towards the classroom.

I waited, and waited. Hey! guess what! MORE WAITING! I finally turned and stared at the door, I hope he didn't tell them whats taking me so long...I started walking towards it, noticing that the light switch on the outside was turned off. I smiled. _Pay back time...hehehe!_ I thought, hearing in on what they were talking about.

**"I-Its a blackout!" **Kita yelled. Cody looked around quickly. **"Quick! Guys! Stay close!"** he said, getting them together.

**"T-This isn't right! This shouldn't be happening!" **Izumi yelled, looking around and shaking in fear.

I knock on the door three times. **"?!" **everyone turned to face the door, and gasped. Cody began walking towards it, and right as he was about to open it...

The door slid open quickly, and he jumped backwards. _Is anyone still here? N. _And suddenly, the light turned back on and I walked into the room, grinning all the while. **"Whats with the scared faces?" **I said with a smirk.

Oh god their faces! They are flipping AWESOME! **"What-" **I was about to ask before the person I least expected to...slapped me across the face, hard. Kita glared at me. **"That wasn't funny at all?! Who do you think you are scaring everyone like that?! I thought I was gonna DIE!" **She yelled at me.

My first instinct was to fight back, but I turned around and looked down. _Kita...yelled at me..._I thought, and I walked away before a tear could fall from my eyes. And my walk broke out into a run, and I ran all the way to the front doors. **"Damn...that hurt really bad..." **I muttered, and I leaned against the wall. And it wasn't the slap part. **"How am I gonna say it now...this just made my chances zero..." **I looked up, feeling a tear form in my eye. **"Heh, at least it was a jokingly matter..." **I kept telling myself inside that I was gonna be okay. But everytime I close my eyes...I see her face...

**"I'll just go back...and not talk." **I finally said, and walked back to the classroom. The door was still open, and I wasn't really gone that long. But a feeling inside me told me not to go inside yet. Of course, I ignored it and walked in anyway.

And that's when it hit me, that feeling, was rejection. _W-What?_

**"Cody I...really like you a lot." **There it was, Kita confessing her love to Cody. At first, like most of the time, I was gonna go all mad, but I stood there, motionless. Cody stared at her, blinking a few times. **"S-Shino...huru...I...don't really..." **He searched for the right words. **"I kinda, like someone else..." **he said.

Why in the hell do I have the worse luck ever...Why am I talking about myself?! Kita is feeling the same way I am gonna feel in a few hours! **"W...What?" **she said, mostly to herself. Then, the unthinkable happened, (Not to me...anyway.) Kita's face started to frown, and then that frown turned into some tears, and those little tears broke out into full sobs.

She ran out and past me, not even bothering to look at me as she kept going. **"Shinohuru..." **Izumi said slowly and quietly.

Cody looked down, completely angry at himself. _That...completely sucked. _He thought, turning slightly to see me.

You couldn't read my look, it was completely blank. **"K-Kita..."** I said, blinking and closing my eyes.

Everyone except Cody turned to look at me, confused why I called her by her first name. **"I am gonna go check on her, hold the fort for me!" **I said, and leaving no room for objections I ran in the direction that Kita ran. I slowed down to a walk, coming upon the entrance way. Kita held her hands together, tears slowly falling down her face. **"Why am I crying? I should have expected he liked someone else..." **she said, trying to reassure herself that everything would be fine.

I wanted badly to walk up and hug her, but she wouldn't really respond well to that...But hey? it was a, friendly thing to do.

I walked up slowly, and before she was able to say something I hugged her, resting my head on her shoulder. She stared ahead, confusion and a little happiness dwelling inside her. **"T-Towagazu..." **it still struck a bit when she called me my last name, but right now it was about her...I'll do first name basis now...I guess...**"Kita...its gonna be fine."**

Her eyes widened a bit at the sound of her first name, nobody has ever called her by her first name except her parents and brother...But, it wasn't anger, or any sort of discomfort she felt, it was more happiness. **"I...I hope so..." **She wasn't gonna call him by ANYTHING yet, she still had to regain a bit of her lost feelings.

It didn't hurt me at all that she didn't call me by my first name, or really anything at all. I was just glad I was able to, get a bit closer to her...even if for a unhappy reason before. After a little while, I let go, looking at the clock. There was a lot of students out in the hallways, getting ready and setting up for their themes and ideas. We got done a long time ago, so we still had some free time. Kita felt a little sad that the hug ended, but it had to. They couldn't stay like that forever. **"Hey, Nenji, we should head back." **It wasn't really the same feeling he felt for her, but it was better then nothing. I nodded, and started walking in the direction of our classroom.

The moment we entered, we heard a little gasp. **"You don't say? I heard a bit different, but they were so hugging each other!" "Hugging? I heard kissing, but who can tell what rumors are true in this school."**

We both hung low a bit, eyes looking at the wall ahead of us. **"I'll man our post...you can just hide out until the end if you'd like." **I told her. I didn't want her dealing with...rumors. Rumors in this school were...how do I put this...REALLY annoying. Extremely irritating. She sighed, she wanted to hang with him a little longer, but with rumors already going on...

She sighs again. **"Fine, I'll wait inside the booth, with...Kishigawa." **She felt a little, sad at the use of his last name. But he didn't return her feelings, so she will just slide them off and start over.

I nodded, and walked over to my booth. We each had a booth posing different things. Mine, a simple Knife collection. Though, it had pretty awesome knifes. And they were mine, too.

**"What is that sword over there?" **a student asked me. I looked over at him, he looked pretty...unknowledgeable about such things. **"Oh, its a steel broad sword. Not really special in anyway." **I said. In truth, they could help you a lot, but I preferred...smaller weapons, but heavier. He tilted his head and walked closer to it, picking it up and swinging it around a bit.

**"Its nicely balanced, did you make it?" **he asked. _Nicely...Balanced? _**"O-Oh, yeah, I did." **That wasn't really a lie at all, about 70 Percent of all the swords and knives were made by my hand.

**"Really? That's really cool!" **He said, putting it back in its spot. I was also selling a few of my weapons, for cheap of course. That's when I turned and stared at the black coated Katana. It looked like a Simatar, but it was a Katana. The letters

**Keeper of Destruction **were wrote on it. **"This one is on sale, if you want to buy it. I'd say around...2000 Yen? maybe more." **Sword was heavy, strong, sharp, and polished. My grand dad made that for me a few years back. He shook his and and looked away, about to walk. **"Nah, I just thought this booth looked cool." **he said with a smile, and he walked away.

Have the rumors not spread that far then? He didn't question me on it...so maybe...My thoughts died down as I noticed Kita walking over to me. I wanted to hide...but figured that wasn't the greatest idea. **"K-Kita, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in your sewing boo-" **She raised a hand and it cut my sentence off. **"Kishigawa told me you had something to tell me." **she said, leaning a bit and resting her hand on her hip, waiting.

_Thanks a lot...Cody..._But...since...I had this chance...I might as well admit it. **"Kita I...I kinda...uh..." **I was about to finish my sentence, before Izumi called us over.

She told us to sit around in a circle, while she pulled out a paper doll. **"Guys...I know this is sudden but, I looked up online for charms about friendship and I came across a rather interesting one...Its called the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm." **she informed us, smiling all the way.

Something about that paper doll, and that name...kinda...seemed a bit...like I've heard of it before...I don't know why...but I have a bad feeling about this. **"How to use it, we each repeat in our heads 'Sachiko, we beg of you' " **She pointed at each of us, as if counting. Again...that feeling. _Why does this feeling...strange? like...I've done this before..._**"Say it five times, for each of us doing it. Its okay if you mess up, just don't stop half way." **she instructed. _That feeling...its there. What the hell is it?!_

**"Now, grab a place of the doll, anywhere, and repeat those words five times." **she said, and everyone grabbed a piece of the doll. _Something isn't right...but what? What...isn't right about this? _I repeated the words 5 times in my head, and sighed. **"Did everyone say it five times?" **she asked. Cody nodded, Kita smiled then nodded. **"Yes!" **Kain and Izumi said at the same time, and I just nodded. **"Good, now, pull the doll apart into 5 pieces! on the count of 3...one...two...three." **The moment she said three, we all pulled. That's when it hit me.

_Were we...gonna die?_

_**Character Introductions:**_

_**(Main)Nenji Towagazu, A 17 year old student at Kisaragi Academy high class 2-6. Though, often gets into fights for unknown reasons, he still has a pretty good record in the school, and with the Police. Isn't really, scared of anything, mostly because of his family life. Though, he lost his father when he was 13, the money admitted from his will gave Nenji the ability to go to school. It was there that he met his best friend Cody Kishigawa. His sense of right and wrong is stronger then everyone in their classroom, even though he doesn't show it. Though, he does get in fights with most of his classmates. Its his second to last year at the academy.**_

_**(Main)Kita Shinohuru, A 17 year old student at Kisaragi Academy high class 2-6. Like Nenji, its also her second to last year here, which is why she is trying her best to keep everyone together. Her current family only concests of, herself, and her little sister. She lost both her paraents in a car crash, so she watches over her little sister like a mother would. She does have enough money to go to Kisaragi, but the problem lies with her 'house'. Even to this very day she still struggles to pay off everything for her house. Which is why she hopes to complete High school so she could get a job that pays decent money. Easily scared, and sadly, she DOES show that problem every time someone tells her a scary story. Kind of a sweet heart.**_

_**{Second Main} Cody Kishigawa, A 18 year old student at Kisaragi Academy high class 2-6. His father is American and his mother is Japanese. Though, he never let it bother him at all. This is his second year as the class rep, and his last. He told Nenji that he was gonna vote for him to be the Class Rep on his last year, even though he declied a lot of times. Sense of justice and right never gets beat, except by his best friend Nenji. Who always seems to have a better sense of right and wrong then everyone he knows. Hell, if Cody knew everyone in the school, he'd say Nenji had a better sense of right and wrong then everyone in the WHOLE school. But, he never shows it off, he keeps it to himself till the right moment. Which, in his case, is mostly never. Hardly ever gets scared, but doesn't believe in something he can't see. Or even touch. But he still 'acts' like he gets scared for his classmates, but again Nenji seems to beat him at that as well...Its like a, best friend rivaly between them.**_

_**{Normal Characters} Kain Hozumoto, A 18 year old student at Kisaragi Academy High Class 2-6. Unlike his other classmates, he doesn't really take listening to any of them to heart. The only one he really listens to is Izumi Nakashi, mainly cause they are childhood friends. He also doesn't really care about the life status of others, again only of Izumi. He, kinda has a crush on her, but he never acts 'That' much differently around her. His and Izumi's parents are really close, which is why they are both leaving at the same time. They are going to a different country.**_

_**But, he will miss everyone at Kisaragi. The only one he has a rival bond against is Nenji, which he himself is unsure why as well.**_

_**Izumi Nakashi, A 18 year old student at Kisaragi Academy High Class 2-6. Though she often stays with Kain so she can get to school faster, and his house is closer then hers. Its her last year. She enjoys listening to Ayumi Shinozaki's horror stories, so much that she even asked her to teach a lot of them to her. She wants to be just like Ayumi. She enjoys talking to her friends and giving them scares, more so for Nenji's case. He may just be acting, for everyone, but she still thinks it as a victory. She has a secret crush on him as well. Though, she knows already he likes Kita, she still retains her crush on him, even after all of the events.**_

BOOM cliffhanger! You should know what he is feeling by now. I wont give it away, but if you realize what he felt, DON'T TELL ANYONE. I will show it on the last chapter. Or maybe, in the middle of the story...

So? did you like it, hate it, enjoy it? Review? Please? Tell me of my wrongs so I may correct them in the future?

XD! Get ready, for chapter two will be out soon...XD!

Excuse my, pricing. I have no idea what a really nice sword would cost in Yen...XD!


End file.
